I Really Love You, Draco!
by SachiMalff
Summary: Satu malam yang romantis di antara beribu-ribu malam yang mereka lalui bersama. Dulu, sekarang, dan akan terus seperti ini selama mereka mampu. Oneshot Drarry...


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy dan semuanya milik JK Rowling. Tanpa pengecualian... /hiks...

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**I Really Love You, Draco! © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIP DRARRY**

**.**

**.**

**On Alternative Universe**

**THIS IS SLASH BL AND I WARN YOU. TANGAN TERBUKA LEBAR UNTUK FLAME DAN REVIEW. TYPOS BERSEBARAN KARENA MASIH PEMULA. PERSEMBAHAN DARI SACHIMALFF, SEORANG FUJO PENGGEMAR DRARRY.**

**CHECK IT OUT**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter, seorang pemuda berparas manis itu terlihat baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Mukanya terlihat muram, tak seperti biasanya. Kadang mulut tipisnya mengumpat pelan, kemudian menggeram marah. Sepertinya, harinya tak cukup baik.

Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa melalui beberapa koridor sekolahnya, Hogwarts High School. _Mood_nya sedang dalam titik terendah, mengingat tadi, saat pelajaran Fisika, dirinya di haruskan menulis ulang tugasnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Padahal tugasnya tak sedikit, dan harus di kumpulkan besok pagi! Apalagi, hari ini, dia rencananya akan mengajak pacar yang paling ia sayangi di dunia untuk menonton film baru di bioskop!

Harry masih berjalan, seakan perjalanannya menuju ke lokernya bertambah jauh dua kali lipat. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Beberapa teman se angkatannya menyapanya, namun tak satupun di tanggapi oleh Harry. Dia terlalu kesal pada Professor Snape, guru Fisikanya.

'Mungkin dia tak pernah mengalami masa muda!' batin Harry kesal.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dalam kekesalan, sang pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itupun sampai di loker miliknya. Dan anehnya, di sana sudah ada pacar-sempurna-sedunianya, Draco Malfoy.

"Harry..." panggilnya.

Harry hanya ber-Hm ria, sambil membuka lokernya dengan kasar. Draco, yang melihat sikap pacarnya, mengernyit heran. Namun dia sudah cukup hapal dengan suasana hati Harry yang seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah jalan hampir tiga tahun. Semua sifat Harry, sudah Draco hapal sepenuhnya. Begitupula sebaliknya.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Draco sabar. Harry masih memasukkan semua barangnya ke tas gendongnya, menolak menatap Draco.

"Snape," jeda. Dia memasukkan bukunya dengan kasar. "Harus menulis ulang tugas," jeda. Lagi, dia kini menjejalkan jaket merah maroonnya ke dalam tas. "Dikumpulkan besok pagi!" dan berakhir dengan ditutupnya loker itu dengan kasar.

Draco menghela napas panjang. Dia harus bersabar... lagi.

Tingkah pacarnya memang seperti itu. Angin-anginan, emosional, tanpa pikir panjang kalau menentukan sesuatu, seenaknya sendiri, cerewet...

Semua sikapnya sangat minus. Mungkin hanya sifatnya yang setia itu yang membuat Draco klepek-klepek. Yah—disamping parasnya yang mempesona. Harry adalah penyihir. Yang telah menyihir hati Draco.

"Dan kita takkan bisa nonton film!" ujarnya pasrah, seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Frustasi rencananya gagal.

Draco terkesiap mendengarnya. Dia baru ingat, kalau Harry akan mengajaknya nonton film di bioskop...

Draco mengusap sayang rambut berantakan Harry. "Kita bisa nonton jam malamnya, kan?"

Harry mendongak menatap Draco. "Tak ada jam malamnya, Draco. Aku sudah mencari jadwalnya, dan hanya tersisa jam tujuh nanti."

Wajah Harry semakin tertekuk, sementara Draco juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kita cari bioskop lain yang punya jam malam. Bagaimana?" tawar Draco, mendekat pada pacarnya, sembari mengelus lembut kedua pipi putih Harry.

Dan kenyamanan itu merasuki tubuh Harry, membuatnya agak tenang.

Harry mendesah pasrah. "Sudahlah. Lain kali saja. Aku sudah tak berniat menontonnya."

Draco mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Dan—apa boleh buat? Jika Harry bilang tak mau, itu berarti dia benar-benar tak mau.

Mereka berjalan keluar sekolah, menuju tempat dimana mobil Draco terparkir. Harry menggamit tangan Draco lekat, sambil sesekali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, menghirup aroma tubuh Draco yang mengeluarkan aroma musk menyegarkan.

Dan Draco mengantarkan Harry pulang. Dalam perjalanan, sesekali Harry bernyanyi mengikuti alunan beberapa lagu One Direction favoritnya. Dan Draco merasa nyaman dengan saat-saat seperti ini.

Takkan ada yang mampu menggantikan Harry dalam hati Draco.

Itu membuat Draco sungguh yakin jika tak ada pria selain dirinya, yang mampu menyenangkan hati Harry.

Draco berjanji dalam hati, apapun yang terjadi, dia takkan melepaskan Harry.

Hanya Harry.

Dan itu membuatnya berpikir keras. Dia harus berusaha untuk tak membuat Harry kecewa karena jadwal nonton mereka gagal.

Karena itu, dia membuat rencana. Kejutan untuk kekasih sehidup-sematinya.

"Ayo masuk, Mum membuatkan kita _spagetthi schotel_," ajak Harry ketika dia melepas _seatbelt_nya. Draco hanya tersenyum padanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Nah, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Mum, Harry," jawabnya sambil mengecup pelan pipi Harry.

Harry merengut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku tadi?"

Draco terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau sih, marah-marah terus tadi. Maaf, deh."

"Really a bad day. Ya sudah, deh," jawab Harry final, kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil Draco.

Draco mengamati punggung kekasihnya sampai dia yakin Harry benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya, padahal tak sekalipun Harry menoleh ke belakang untuk sekadar melambaikan tangan pada pacarnya. Dan Draco tak pernah mempermasalahkan Harry yang seperti itu. Dia yakin, Harry sangat mencintainya. Tak perlu hal-hal romantis. Hanya perlu pembuktian nyata—

Draco melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, menuju ke sebuah restoran mewah milik ayah Blaise Zabini, sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak bilang mau merayakan ulang tahun Harry di sini, Drake," ujar seorang lelaki tampan dengan postur tinggi gagah, di padu dengan kulit hitam eksotisnya; Blaise Zabini.

Draco melangkah di sampingnya, dengan sesekali memeriksa setiap sudut restoran di sana. "Ini bukan ulang tahun Harry," jawabnya santai.

Blaise mengernyit bingung. "Lalu? Ini acara apa?"

Draco tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menatap Blaise. "Hanya kejutan biasa."

Lelaki di sampingnya melongo mendengar jawaban sahabat karibnya. "Hanya kejutan biasa dan kau sampai rela menyewa restoran sebesar ini?!"

Draco mengangguk.

"Oh, kau sungguh berlebihan, Tuan Muda Malfoy..."

"Apapun untuk Harry, Blasey. _You know me_..."

Dan Blaise hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Dan Draco sudah siap dengan setelan jas formalnya. Dia nampak sangat mempesona. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya telah sempurna, dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, kemudian menghubungi Harry.

/"Ya?"/ jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hai, sayang. Kau sudah selesai dengan tugas Profesor Snape?" tanya Draco sambil sesekali mematut diri di depan cermin kecil di toilet.

/"Sudah."/ jawab Harry singkat. Draco merengut mendengarnya.

"Hey, kau marah?"

/"Tidak."/

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Draco.

/"Ya. Kenapa?"/

Draco mendesah lega, akhirnya Harry kepancing juga. "Bisa kujemput kau di rumah? Aku akan mengajakmu keluar."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang di seberang telepon. /"Sudah malam, Draco. Bisakah besok saja? Tanganku capek..."/

Draco mengusap keningnya sendiri. "Ayolah, Harry. Kau tahu, kan, kita tadi tak jadi pergi nonton. Mau, ya? Ayolah..."

Harry mendesah lebay. /"Baik, baik. Mau kemana?"/

Draco menyeringai menang. "Rahasia.. Pakai saja jas formal."

/"Ribet, kau tahu?"/

"Oke, Harry, kujemput lima belas menit lagi," ujar Draco tak mempedulikan protesan Harry.

Dan sambungan itupun terputus. Draco buru-buru berlari keluar menuju tempat dimana mobilnnya terparkir. Draco paham benar, kalau Harry tak mentolelir orang yang telat akan janjinya sendiri, semenitpun.

Draco memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh, meluncur ke kediaman Harry. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Harry.

Setelah membunyikan bel, Draco telah di sambut hangat oleh Lily, Ibu Harry sendiri, yang membukakan pintu.

"Harry masih bersiap-siap. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Lily sambil mempersilakan Draco untuk duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Makan malam biasa, Lils. Dimana James?" tanya Draco sambil mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi di ruang tamu. Draco sudah terlanjur akrab dengan Lily dan ayah Harry, James Potter.

"Okey, tunggu sebentar. Kupanggil Harry dulu," ujar Lily sambil pergi dari sana, melangkah ke kamar Harry di lantai dua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Harry turun menemui Draco. Dan—seperti biasa, Draco selalu terpesona melihat bagaimana Harry menata diri.

Hanya berbalut dengan jas berwarna putih, dan dasi sewarna dengan iris emeraldnya, Harry nampak begitu menawan dengan gayanya sendiri.

"Well. Emm—apa buruk?" tanya Harry ketika Draco memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Draco, yang gelagapan karena baru saja sadar dari keterpanaannya, tersenyum riang menatap kekasihnya.

"Not too bad," candanya. Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut ketika pertanyaannya dijawab dengan guyonan oleh Draco.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka berbasa-basi sejenak dengan Lily, Draco langsung menggeret Harry untuk segera pergi berangkat.

"Drake, sebenarnya—kita mau kemana?" tanya Harry bingung ketika deru mesin mobil Draco telah siap untuk menyusuri jalanan kota.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri, _Honey_."

Dan mereka melaju ke restoran tempat Draco menyiapkan kejutan untuk Harry.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir restoran milik keluarga Blaise. Harry mengernyit heran setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Pesta Blaise, Draco?" tanya Harry heran. Namun yang ditanyai hanya diam saja menanggapi pertanyaan Harry.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke dalam restoran.

"Draco... Ini acara apa, sih?" tanya Harry bingung, ketika disadarinya tak ada banyak orang di sana. Mereka hanya melewati beberapa pelayan yang menunduk ketika Harry dan Draco lewat.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry erat, meminta sang kekasih untuk mengikuti langkahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Mereka tiba di tengah restoran. Disana ada sebuah meja makan mini dengan dua tempat duduk yang berhadap-hadapan. Dua orang pelayan telah siap sedia berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja makan.

Harry melongo menatap betapa sempurnanya penataan restoran itu. Dan lamunannya disadarkan oleh dehaman kecil dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dra—Draco... Ini..."

Draco tersenyum begitu lembut pada Harry. "Makan malam untuk kita berdua," jawab Draco sambil menggandeng tangan Harry menuju ke meja makan yang disediakan untuk mereka berdua.

"A—apa maksudnya?" tanya Harry ketika mereka telah duduk di sana. Kedua pelayan yang tadi berada di samping meja makan menunduk singkat, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ya, makan malam biasa. Karena aku tak mau kau kesal terus hanya gara-gara tak jadi nonton film. Yaa—jadi kubuatkan makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua," jawab Draco sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, beberapa pelayan menghampiri mereka, membawakan pesanan spesial yang sudah dipilih oleh Draco sendiri.

Kedatangan para pelayan dan makanannya membuyarkan keterkejutan Harry, menelan semua kalimat yang akan diucapkannya pada Draco.

"Draco... Kau tak perlu—ini semua. Oh, Draco. Sungguh! Kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua!" ujar Harry gelagapan. Pipinya merona dahsyat atas kejutan romantis Draco saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi—ini semua sungguh berlebihan, kau tahu?" sambung Harry. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Draco mengernyit heran mendengarnya. "Kau—tak suka?"

Harry melotot horor pada Draco. "Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku suka! Sangat suka malahan. Tapi—ini semua buang-buang uang saja. Dan aku tak mau kau menghabiskan uangmu hanya untukku."

Draco memutar matanya bosan. "Semua akan kulakukan untukmu, Harry. Tak ada yang berlebihan kalau untukmu."

Dan Harry tak bisa tak merona lebih dahsyat daripada sekarang ini.

"Biar kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku," ujar Draco seraya bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menuntun Harry untuk mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco berhenti tepat ketika mereka sampai di taman kecil di belakang restoran yang disewa penuh oleh Draco itu.

Mereka bertatapan lama—

"Harry..."

Hening. Harry masih belum sepenhnya sadar dari rasa kagumnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan betapa kau berarti dalam hidupku," lanjut Draco. Si pirang itu kemudian menepukkan tangannya. Dan itu membuat Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, satu buah kembang api warna warni menembus angkasa gelap, menimbulkan bunyi letupan yang mengagetkan Harry dan warna warni menakjubkan yang bersinar cerah.

Sontak, Harry mendongak menatap angkasa yang di penuhi nyala kembang api. Sementara Draco masih mengamati wajah kekasih hatinya.

"Satu... Terimakasih karena kau telah mencintaiku," ujar Draco lembut.

Lalu disusul oleh letusan kembang api kedua yang menghantam langit malam—

"Dua... Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada untuk menenangkanku saat aku gelisah..."

Dan Harry masih membatu dibawah pancaran cahaya di atas langit, menatap belahan jiwanya lekat-lekat.

Kemudian kembang api ketiga disulut dan meletup lagi—

"Tiga... Terimakasih karena kau terus tersenyum untukku setiap hari..."

Mata Harry berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Draco. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya seperti tertelan suara letupan kembang api diatas kepala mereka berdua.

Kembang api keempat kembali menyapa langit—

"Keempat... Karena kau mau menjadi orang spesial di hidupku selama ini..."

Dentuman kembang api kelima berwarna-warni lagi-lagi menghiasi malam—

Draco diam sejenak, menatap Harry dengan tatapan memuja.. "Kelima dan seterusnya... Terimakasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia dan mengimbangi langkah kakiku. Berjanjilah akan terus ada disini, selama kita bisa..."

Entah berapa kali lagi kembang api itu meletup, namun Harry lebih memilih untuk mengamati wajah tampan Draco.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry menghambur ke pelukan Draco Malfoy, seorang kekasih yang selalu mau melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia, untuk membuatnya senang, asal Harry tersenyum.

Mereka berdiri dibawah pancaran sinaran cinta yang menerangi hati masing-masing. Kedua tubuh itu terus berdekapan disana. Seakan meluapkan rasa sayang yang membuncah. Mengatakan pada langit malam bahwa bukan hanya bulan dan bintang saja yang dapat bersama. Tapi Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter juga bisa—

**FIN**


End file.
